


Wouldn’t Call It Possessive

by NeverThinkingStraight



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alpha Natasha Romanov, Alpha Phil Coulson, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha Thor (Marvel), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Pepper Potts, Bruce Banner & Clint Barton Friendship, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Clint Barton & Tony Stark Friendship, Courtship, Emotional Manipulation, He Gets Alot, M/M, Omega Bruce Banner, Omega Clint Barton, Omega Tony Stark, Possessive Steve Rogers, Protective Steve Rogers, Steve Does Anything To Get What He Wants, Tony Needs a Hug, i moved to a new account, kind of dark steve, overprotective Avengers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2020-06-24 09:30:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19720945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverThinkingStraight/pseuds/NeverThinkingStraight
Summary: Waking Up Steve Rogers Realized not only did he loose everything he also lost anyone he ever had in his life.So Excuse him for being a bit Possessive over his soon to be mate.A/N-i moved to a new account which is TakeMeOver





	Wouldn’t Call It Possessive

**Author's Note:**

> Also trigger warning- Steve fakes a panic attack/attacks to gain the attention and comfort of Tony.

this work has been deleted and moved to my new account.

https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakeMeOver/pseuds/TakeMeOver


End file.
